Ngyes and Woomy
Ngyes and Woomy is a kids' TV show that airs on Nintendo Kids. Summary Ngyes, an Inkling boy, helps his younger sister, Woomy, deal with everyday problems. Characters Main * Ngyes * Woomy Recurring * Quinton - Ngyes's best friend. * Kaleigh - Woomy's best friend. * Willa Morrison - Woomy's imaginary friend. Others Kids and Teens Some of the teens are mentioned and heard, but are never physically seen. * Ben - Quinton's older brother. His voice can be heard in Look After Your Planet. * Vincent - Quinton's shy younger brother who is a friend of Woomy's. Once he begins to play, Vincent can be a lot of fun. * Lauren - Kaleigh's older cousin. * Macy - One of Woomy's friends and classmates. She is also friends with Woomy's friends and can be very clever. * Xavier - One is Woomy's friends who moved into the apartment in I Spy with My Little Eyes, but was mean to Woomy in I Am Extremely Absolutely Boiling. * Clarissa - One of Woomy's friends who is the new student in My Best Best Bestest Friend. * Josh - Quinton's cousin, who Woomy and Kaleigh don't think he was Ngyes's best friend, as seen in But Quinton is Absolutely Ngyes's Best Friend. * Sayumi - One of Woomy's classmates who lives in Japan. Adults and Elders The adults are mentioned only, but are never physically seen. *Ngyes and Woomy's mother *Ngyes and Woomy's father *Quinton's mother *Quinton's father *Kaleigh's mother *Kaleigh's father *Ngyes and Woomy's grandmother *Ngyes and Woomy's grandfather *Ngyes's teacher *Woomy's teacher Pets * Peanut - An Eevee who is the pet of Quinton. * Squeaks - A Pikachu who is the pet of Quinton. * Nibbles - A Pikachu who is a pet of Ngyes and Woomy and is deceased as of the episode, I Will Not Ever Never Forget You, Nibbles. * Whiskers - A Pikachu who is the second pet of Ngyes and Woomy. Hence his name, Whiskers has whiskers. * Cody - A Dedenne who is looked after Ngyes and Woomy. Despite her name being that of a male's name, Cody is female. Ngyes and Woomy thought Cody was male until she had a litter of Dedennes in the episode, I Completely Know About Dedennes. * Jasper - An Alolan Meowth who is the pet of Ngyes and Woomy's grandparents and occasionally comes to stay with Ngyes and Woomy. Episodes Season 1 # I Will Not Ever Never Eat a Tomato # I Can Do Anything That's Everything All on My Own # I Am Not Sleepy and I Will Not Go to Bed # But That is My Book # There is Only One Sun and That is Me! # We Do Promise Honestly We Can Look After Your Eevee # I've Won, No I've Won, No I've Won # I Like My Tentacles Completely the Way They Are # I'm Really Ever So Not Well # I Am Hurrying I'm Almost Nearly Ready # BOO! Made You Jump! # The Most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World # It Wasn't Me! # It's a Secret # I Love Going to Granny and Grandpa's, It's Just That... # I Do Not Ever, Never Want My Wobbly Tooth to Fall Out # Say Cheese # I'm Just Not Keen on Spinaraks # Snow is My Favorite and My Best # You Won't Like This Present as Much as I Do! # I Must Take Completely Everything # I Want to Play Music Too # I'm Far Too Extremely Busy # I Want to Be Much More Bigger Like You # My Little Town # But I Am a Totodile Season 2 # It is Absolutely and Completely Not Messy # I Spy with My Little Eyes # I am Extremely Magic # This is Actually My Party # How Many More Minutes? # I am Collecting a Collection # My Best Best Bestest Friend # Lucky, Lucky Me # I Just Love My Green Laceups # I Really Wonder What Plant I'm Growing # Ngyes is Broken! # I Will Be Especially, Very Careful # Yes I Am, No You're Not # I am Really, Really, Really Concentrating # Will You Please Stop Messing About? # I Completely Know About Dedennes # What If I Get Lost in the Middle of Nowhere? # Welcome to Woomyland # Please May I Have Some of Yours? # Can You Maybe Turn the Light On? # You Can Be My Friend # I Wish I Could Draw Exactly More Like You # I Will Not Ever Never Forget You, Nibbles # Never Ever Never Step on the Cracks # Look After Your Planet # Too Many Big Words Season 3 # I Really Absolutely Must Have Glasses # Thunder Completely Does Not Scare Me # I Slightly Want to Go Home # I Am Extremely Absolutely Boiling # I Can Train Your Eevee # Do Not Ever Never Let Go! # Our Shop Sells Everything # I Am Inventing A Usefullish Invention # But We Always Do It Like This # I Can't Stop Hiccuping # But I Am Completely Hearing and Also Listening # But I Don't Really Like This Present # I Can Dance Like A Dancer # HELP! I Really Mean It! # I Would Like To Actually Keep It # It's Raining, It's Boring # I Am Goody the Good # It Is Very Special And Extremely Ancient # What Can I Wear For Splatoween? # But Quinton Is Absolutely Ngyes's Best Friend # I Am Making A Craze # But Where Completely Are We # I Really Really Need Actual Ice-Skates # I Wish I Could Do That, And Also That Too # I Am Going To Save A Pangoro # I've Got Nobody To Play With Specials # How Many More Minutes Until Squidmas? # Everything is Different and Not the Same Outfits Ngyes and Woomy/Outfits Trivia *On the Ngyes and Woomy website, the two specials (How Many More Minutes Until Squidmas? and Everything is Different and Not the Same) were seen at the bottom of the Season 3 episodes list.